


Beginning

by Innerangel08



Series: Drabble Me This [83]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Wordcount: 100, Young James, Young Olivia - Freeform, beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innerangel08/pseuds/Innerangel08
Summary: A different beginning.





	Beginning

* * *

James slouched on the park bench, trying not to think about spending three weeks at his aunt’s while his parents went skiing. He wondered what he had done to warrant such a punishment.

“Whatever is troubling you, it can’t be that bad.”

He turned to see a girl a few years older than himself looking at him in amusement.

“Olivia, time to go.”

“Well, see you around, whoever you are.”

“The names Bond, James Bond.”

“It was a pleasure to meet you, James Bond.”

James watched Olivia disappear into the distance having a feeling their meeting was just the beginning.

 


End file.
